


Sam and Bucky

by MissTeiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love, M/M, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeiona/pseuds/MissTeiona
Summary: sam and bucky are having a normal movie night. oh and btw sams in LOVE love.





	Sam and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> oof I feel like this is bad but hope yall enjoy. The word homophobic is used twice but its just sam overthinking things, so don't worry.

Sam’s been holding it in forever and its slowly killing him. How long has he known buck now? A couple of years maybe? All he knows is that it's been long enough for him to fall head over heels for the man. It was honestly painful, Bucky was the first guy he’s really felt like this for. At first, it was confusion, then denial. He questioned himself a lot about it as well and soon he finally came to accept it. 

He was honestly so worried about one- well two small things. One, if Sam confessed he could reject him, but that's normal and he should probably expect that. Two, what if Bucky was homophobic? Bucky was born in 1917 and back then that shit wasn't accepted. He knew Bucky was almost adjusted to 2019 and he sees that a lot now, but the thought still lingered. The times have changed, but sometimes peoples minds stay the same. 

Bucky had walked out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn in hand and shot a smile to Sam. This was one of the many movie nights they had over their friendship, and Sam loved these nights. The room was always dark, and the only light was the tv. He used the dark to his advantage and snuck glances at bucky- well that's what they started as. Eventually, it turned to him staring at bucky, which if viewed by someone else, might be creepy. He wasn't trying to be, but sometimes he catches bucky laughing, a very rare sight, and his heart would melt.

His heart beat a little faster and those thoughts came flying back into his mind.

“You okay Sam? You seem upset.”

He always cared so much for others. One of the many traits he came to love about Bucky. He gave a smile and looked at Bucky, blue eyes filled with concern for his friend. Just his Friend, probably nothing else.

“I'm upset ‘cause you took too damn long making the popcorn, and you forgot the drinks!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of Sam. He turned around and walked back into the kitchen, returning shortly with a liter of coca cola and two glasses.

“I only have two hands ya know.”

They shared a small laugh, Sam loved Bucky's laugh, It sounded like music to his ears, so cliche. Bucky walked over to the wall and flipped the switch, the room going dark. He walked back over and sat next to Sam on the loveseat. Sam leaned forward and grabbed a small handful of popcorn, Bucky had already picked the movie and it started playing. He sat back and relaxed, as much as he could with Bucky sitting next to him. He was gonna say that the situation couldn’t get worse, but Bucky had let his right arm drape over the back of the couch, his arm touching Sams back. He wondered if Bucky could feel how fast his heart was beating just from his arm being against his back.

Sam was definitely not paying attention to the movie. He was more interested in how the light from the tv made Bucky’s jawline more noticeable. He let out a sigh and turned back to the tv, the scene definitely shocking him. To his surprise, it was a gay couple. Not only that, but it had happened to be a kissing scene. 

He suddenly looked over at Bucky and sorta waited for a reaction, anything that would show disgust or disinterest. None of what he expected happened, instead Bucky had the reddest face he had ever seen. It was a shock, to say the least.

“You okay there buck? You’re kinda…red.”

Bucky turned to Sam, and Sam swore he only got redder. 

“Uh... Yeah, i-i’m good.” 

They stared at each other for a bit longer, and a song started to play in the background. One That Sam had been familiar with, Miserable America by Kevin Abstract. He had many nights were he imagined kissing Bucky with this song blasting in his ears. They were still staring at each other, and Sam somehow got the confidence to do what he's been dreaming about for the longest time. 

He leaned in, perfectly on time with the “I don't care” part of the song, and captured Bucky's lips in a kiss. The kiss lasting as long as the part on the song, but Bucky stilled and Sam suddenly pulled away. Buckys eyes were wide and Sam felt like he fucked up. 

“Shit. I'm sorry buck-”

This time Bucky had leaned in, perfectly in sync with the ‘i don’t care no more’ part of the song and kissed Sam. It was sams turn to still, but he quickly returned the kiss. His hands going to rest on Bucky cheeks to try and pull him closer. Bucky certainly got the message that Sam wanted him to be closer and moved toward him. Sam slowly leaned his body back and bucky followed, he stopped when he was on his back, Bucky’s body now hovering over him. He moved his hands so he could wrap his arms around Bucky's neck, his fingers finding themselves tangled in Bucky’s hair. Bucky positioned himself so was leaning on his metal arm, using it as support as his other hand moved to rest on Sams' waist. Bucky’s tongue slid across Sams bottom lip and Sam gladly allowed the kiss to go further. 

The whole world disappeared, the only thing that mattered to both of them was each other and the way they both felt. Sam was in complete bliss and tugged on Bucky’s hair, a needy groan surfacing from the back of Bucky’s throat. They separated, and Sam was panting like a mad man. Bucky moved to Sams' neck and sucked a few big and dark hickies onto his neck. Bucky looked up, admiring the sight of sam below him, half-lidded eyes and breathless from the kiss before.

“You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Sam.”

Sam smiled and looked into Bucky’s eyes. 

‘I’m happy you feel the same, I was so worried you’d reject me, or worse…”

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Worse?”

“Well, it sounds stupid now, but I thought that you could have been homophobic..”

Bucky leaned in a pressed a small kiss to Sam’s lips and pulled back, smiling as Sam tried to pull him back down.

“That's understandable, seeing that it wasn't really allowed when I was brought up. But times change and so do people.”

Bucky placed a kiss on Sams' forehead and sat up properly, pulling Sam up and into his side, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him as close as possible. Sam relaxed and let out a content sigh. Both of them now watching the final scenes of the movie, happy, with the man they’ve wanted right next to them.


End file.
